It has been proposed in U.K. patent application No. 83-26708 that panels forming parts of structures be suspended from a wall or ceiling using an elongate support member (herein also called a rail) extending horizontally and an interfitting arrangement between the rail and the panel so that the panel is supported by the rail, the latter being fixed to the wall or ceiling.
The reader is referred to the said application No. 83-26708 whose contents are hereby incorporated in this Specification.